dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike McFarland
|birthplace = Texas City, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Chris McFarland (brother) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter Line Producer Comedian Musician |first_appearance = Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle |areas_active = Dallas Houston Los Angeles |active = 1997-present |status = Active |website = Mike McFarland }}Michael Charles McFarland (born on July 14, 1970, in Texas City, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director, script writer and line producer for FUNimation Entertainment. He has also done work for ADV Films, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and New Generation Pictures. Some of his most notable roles include Master Roshi and Yajirobe in the Dragon Ball franchise, Jean Havoc in Fullmetal Alchemist, Buggy the Clown in the FUNimation dub of One Piece and Jean Kirstein in Attack on Titan. He has voice also directed on multiple Funimation titles including Dragon Ball, Fullmetal Alchemist, Case Closed, Attack on Titan, the Rebuild of Evangelion films, and Summer Wars. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Android 8, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Mez, Pui-Pui, Android 8, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Risho, Kai, Komada, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Juggler (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - George Kaminski (eps. 91-123), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Master Roshi, Baby, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Ryousuke Kashima, Suji, Misako's Ex (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Mole Man (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Buggy the Clown, Helmeppo (eps. 66-on), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Ritsu Sohma (ep. 23) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Jean Havoc, Field Boy (ep. 17), Angie (ep. 35), Hoju (ep. 50) *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Announcer (ep. 24) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Leo Jinno *''Gantz'' (2004) - Buddha Statue, Teacher (ep. 19) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Palanquin Bearer A (ep. 3), Piper Man (eps. 14-15) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Belze Rochefort, Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ai's Father (ep. 25) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Koro (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Rescue Worker A (ep. 10), Hou Chuu (eps. 11-13), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Ekoda, Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Cain Nightroad, Seaman (ep. 7) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Bulgal, Crewman B (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Employee A (ep. 10) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kozo Ukita, Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Nab Lasaro, Vidaldus Taka, Mr. Chicken (eps. 4 & 30), Guild Master (ep. 8), Pirate (ep. 12), Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 21), Boss (ep. 138) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Jean Havoc *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Flat U. Lance (ep. 9B) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Teaque (ep. 125) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Fish Monger (ep. 2) *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Aotake, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Jean Kirstein, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Pui-Pui, Toto (ep. 102), Fake Cell (ep. 106; archive audio), Mez (ep. 159), Android 8 (ep. 163) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Jean Kirstein *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Narrator *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Carnage Kabuto (ep. 3) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Doug (ep. 9) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Narrator *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Ishiguro (No Mask) (ep. 12) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Mashirao Ojiro, Bird Hero Hitchcock-A-Doodle, Ectoplasm, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Oluolu (ep. 28) *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Gordon Agrippa, Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 2b), Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Argo, Grampa (ep. 4) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Tora, Toolo (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1990) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Bill Myers *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Buggy, Richie *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Helmeppo Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) - Master Roshi, Lucifer, Ghastel, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Master Roshi, Pilaf, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Yajirobe, Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Yajirobe, Dore, Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Yajirobe, Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Master Roshi, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Master Roshi *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - Master Roshi, Android 8 *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - George Kaminski *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - George Kaminski *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - George Kaminski *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - George Kaminski *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - George Kaminski *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Makoto Hyūga, EVA *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Makoto Hyūga *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Shota Jinnouchi *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Makoto Hyūga *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Helmeppo *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Kuroda *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Master Roshi, Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Wiseman #3 *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Master Roshi *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Male Saiyan C *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Buggy, Helmeppo, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Master Roshi, Tora, Baby Vegeta Voice Director *Attack on Titan *Attack on Titan: Junior High *The Boy & the Beast *Case Closed *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo *Mushi-Shi *One Piece (primary voice director) *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Hyperdimension Neptunia *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia *One Piece: Stampede *One Piece: Strong World *Summer Wars *Trinity Blood *Wolf Children Writer *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *Hellsing Ultimate *Kodocha *Megalo Box *Mob Psycho 100 *Mushi-Shi *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia *One-Punch Man *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *The Seven Deadly Sins *Trinity Blood External Links *Mike McFarland at the Internet Movie Database *Mike McFarland at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios